The Legend of Homestruck: Majora's Mask
by XboxOne
Summary: The coming-to-age story of John Eggbert and Tony. Hot.
1. Chapter 1

hello mr fanfic

this is my first fanfic. please don't hate. this is a story that is a crossover betwene homestruck and a legend to the past. i have worked realy hard on it. so pls like it. in this story jon egbert finds a maske of intense madnes. warning: hot/

SCene 1:

John Edbert is in his home. He is a thirteen year old Boy. Today just so hapens to be his thirtenth birthday. His long black hair flowd in the wind. he tries to find his ripped up t-shit. John's tan body sweeted in the hot april day. The date just so hapens to be on the thirtenth of APril. His room is litered with lots of cokes. He opens up his chest to get his arms. Hehe. Suddenly, somewhere. A blond young Boy is in his wandering through the forest. It just so happens that toady is his thirtenth birthday. His name is Tony. (that's what i called him in my game). he is trying to find his long lost farry.

SudDenly, he is attaked by a two farries. Those two farries are evil. Eeeeeeeviiiillllll. It just so happens that they were evil to a skull. He was under the influnce of the maske of majora. Tony gets kidnaped. He westled the bag. His long blond hair got mesy. Link yelled "hey! put me down, out of this ba.g hey!" but no one coud here him. poor toony.

Suddenly, it just so happens that John gets contated by a misterious gray texted fallow. He trolls John Eggbert. John doe snot like it. Suddenly, John's contacted by his bestest friend in the hole world. His friend is Xbox One. Xbox One askes him if today is the bib day. John says yes, pooring the water bottle on his tan abs. IT smokes. Xbox One asks him he like sports. John says no. Do you like Rareware? John says no. Suddenly, John installs Sburb, the game from Homestruck. Rose starts fiddling his home. She puts his bathrub in his stairs. John stands in it. Yeah.

Tony wakes up in his dungeon. He meets a farry named Tatl. tells him that he has to get out. Tony gets out.


	2. A Link to the Homestruck: Ocram of Time

Let's plot a course. Intercourse.

Recap 1:

John Eggbert finally entered the session.

The main hero of Majora's Mask, Tony, has been kidnaped by Skull kid. He found Tatl.

* * *

John Eggbert looks around his world. It is very diferent from what he was heard about the game. It is a clock tower. That's where he is. His long black wooshes slowly. It just so happens that he is upset. He thought it would be diferent. Rose is upset too. She can sees him. Everyone is confused. Where is the stuff. Suddenly, Xbox One contats Rose. We get to see Rose. She is in a dark room with no lites because her mom is a cheap ass hippie. Rose is contaplating turnig on the lights. She chooses not to and is contated by Xbox One. He says that she has to enter the session Rose replys saying "that is ludicrous". (i can't type big) Xbox One hooks the server up and she jumps off her roof and is saved by her cat ghost. Yay.

Tony loolks around his dungeon. It looks like a cock tower. Tatl tells him to get out. Tony comes acros a chest. Inside the chest was a sord. The sord is the the Caldwhich from Xbox One's world. Speaking of which, Xbox One entered the session. He got the best weapons. The sword of HUAGH. Xbox One has multiple girlfrends. He is boyfriends with all the girls in all the anime. Tony also got a botle. Very important. Yes. His botle was big. Like his biceps. Tony wandred around with the clock tower. He thougt he he heard a voce. "What's that voice?" Tony said "It sounded like a 13 year old with long black hair and a tan scuplted body." Tatle agreed. It just so happens that he came across John the Eggbert.

Then John saw Link and they talked. John looked into Tony's eys. They were magically. John asked where he were. He said "it appears we're in a clock tower". John said "and I think we're in a clock tower." Tatl said "good thinking". John asked where his frends were, especaly xbox one. he missed his best friend. xbox one was pretty great. so was rose i guess. tony also missed his friends. His horse and his farry. Which was not Tatl. It was Navi. He also feels like he would be good with Xbox One. The great friend.

John and TLink moved around the tower.

Trying to find clues. They decided to go down. They were sudDenly in a dungeon. It just so happens that it looks exactly like a dungeon in the majora's maske. John has playe d this game multiple times. He knows all aboot it. John gets the fire lantern and ignites all the cobwebs. Tony likes this. He likes John. I like him too.

John and Tony get to the final boss of the dungeon. He is the Masked jungle Warior.. Tony uses his magical sword, the "buster sword" to defeat him. He gets the power and clashes swords with the jungle warrior. Embalming, in most modern cultures, is the art and science of temporarily preserving human remains (some may preserve for long-term) to forestall decomposition and to make them suitable for public display at a funeral. The three goals of embalming are thus sanitation, presentation and preservation (or restoration) of a corpse to achieve this effect. Embalming has a very long and cross-cultural history, with many cultures giving the embalming processes a greater religious meaning. After the heated strugle, Link gets hurt. John uses his fraymotif to save him though. Good for him.

Will John and Toony make it through? FInd out who this masked fiend is? What about Xbox One?


	3. ChapLegend of Homestruck: Skywarp Sword

**LEGEND OF HOMESTRUCK:**

CHAPTER 3: JOHN'S NOT GAY

Recap:

So yesterday John and Tony met and they were both handsome. Yo. Also Rose intered the sesson. Xbox One did too. He was great and got the best sword, the CALDWITCH. He got into a relationship with Malon, another one of his many, MANY, girlfrends.

* * *

TOday we come back to Johnny and tony. They got done beating eachother. the boss was hard. tony almost died. Luckilly, he didn't. That would have been bad. They finally got out of the clock tower They looked up to the sky. They saw the moon. They both were shocked. Link knew what was hapening. It was that the moon was faling. John was not knowing. Tony said that the moon was falling in three days. John sudDenly got flooded with memorys of him playing Majora's Mask while his mom was working. It just so happens that the masked Skull Man apeared infornt of them. He was upset that tTony left. He said the moon was falling. Tony was shocked. John wasn't because he was a pro. They had to get all the other masks. They go to the deku town.

Meanwhile, Rose was also in the game. he was in the forest. Suddenly, Xbox one time travelled infront of her and told her everything about the game. Their server submission got intercepted by Majora's Maske. It all made since now. all of it Rosey decied to become a which. that will stop her. it just so happens that otday happened to be her 13th birthday. it was also xnox one's too. but he was 15. and epona was there too. rose found epona. xbox one eclaimed that it was crucal to the plot. it is. rose capchaloged her epona using her fetch mode. karkat slithered down terzi's mouth. his intense gyratons made the expernce really great. terzi was both honny and scarred. karkat was so upset of his tiny dik that it fueled his rage boner. luckilly all their dong is making out. no balloons needed. u know what they say. kill two birds with one stoned. dehumanize yourself and face the bloodshed. rose decided to travel to clock town later.

also Hjade was t here too. she w as in gano n's castMle. she was upset. bec diedF. you know K who else die Nd.G zeld a. H damn. mean whNil e, ga no n wa s pl o4 tting hi s ta 7ke o ovP e yr Uul e. ZZLe v ery 1K th og ht M he died b ut t Mi t t u o? ' t ( ' t Q ) # ho u

tony and john decided to go to the deku townm


	4. THE LERGEND OF HOMESTRUCK: JOHN'S AWAKEN

Chapter 7

Baptist

* * *

John and Link made it to the Deku Town. It is a hustling a and busling city with many deuks. They notcied something wrong. All the dekus were going places. But it was the same place.

They decided to go to go to see what they could go see. What they saw was a girl who was being boiled. Oops. Almost too late. But they saved her. They had to go through a fungeon. ANd they defeeted the boss that was holding the mask that they god. John reached a new level! he was now a good player. TonyLink also got a good level but he can't level up so he just took all the items. Also the items were good. then they went to thenext dungeon. it just so happens tat the next game dungeon was the interdimensal warphole to the hall of old charcters. they met bubsy the bobcat. what could pawsibbly go wrong. they also met banjo. it was sad. he was fat. he should have orderd the smalk pizza.

when they got down the hall they found amother charact er that wasw forgoten. speed racer. no one knows him. also johnny 5ive. they were eating babys! tony had to stop them! so did jon. so they did. turns out they were being brainwashed by cnoker. he was having a bad fur day. hahaha. (see the my pun there?) also they killed conker. poor buck bumble. aslo you know who else was there?

mighty the armidillo from sonic the hedgehog.

they became friends with john and tony. not tony hawk. my tony. then he met the atari 5800 ET game. oh nooooooo. how will we degeat ET? they summon up a band of charcters like master chief and mario and sonic and scooby doo and ness from earthbound. they will defeat him. He is defeated. subhuman

also jade died but mostly xbox one

01001010 01100101 01110011 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01110011 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 11000011 10100010 11101111 10111111 10111101 11101111 10111111 10111101 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101100 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101110


	5. THE L of Zelda: Twink Princess

**Far into the futurrreeee...:,: **John sat in a place.

**In the present... **John was running quickly quickly not so quickly but quickly is only a theory made by Quickly Quickstein.

**_Charlie's Angels._**

John Diieds, Will he live? find out after these commercial messages!

Go into that church, and ask god to fug you.

Here's a T-Rex: Rawosr

People say I suck too many cocks, I no think so

GALTAR

G.I. Jewish

now back to the shooooowww...

Jahn, wak up!

I think he died

Johnny Butmunch McEg(d)(gg)bert sat on his deathbed

Dead...

Far into the futah.

It is not far...

WAAAAHHHHHH!

WAAAHHH

SADNESS  
WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

HHHAHHHAHSJSH

*dead*


	6. A legend of the I HATE TROLLS part 8

Chapter 8:

In this chapter, tony and john do the thing. GO.

* * *

"Wow that was hard!" said Tony (Link). "I agree!" said John (John). Xbox One said "You guys are pansies." said Xbox (One). suddenly it just so happens that today was russia's thirteenth birthday so THEY ATTACKD.! XD

beep beep intercepted by the author:

hey ladies. i want a boyfriends free girlfrend. i am super sex. my name is xbox sex. finn. super smart AND strength! please.

back to daily epsode:

Russia was being attacked. So they attacked. Russia. Russia. Dehumanize yourself and face the bloodshed. John walked down a long dark hallway. As he progressed through this humongous chamber made of brick and tears, the darkness grew. His feeling of uncertainty also grew. John felt alone, but at the same time feared he was not. Going through the bricked hell, stepping on more and more bones, he could start to hear screaming. Something was strange. It felt like the air itself was...different. John's heart increased and so did his pace. His walk turned into a jog. It turned into a fast run. The walls got slimier and John got sweatier. So then russia summoned the amazing Doc Sratch. He used his god powers to transpot infrom of tony. poor tony. looks like he is tony. he is. poor tom cruise.

Doc then casted a ball of litning. Oh no. It hit Xbox One. Fuck. Xbox one was on his death bed. everyone he knew came to him. he made out with some of his girlfrends. which was alot. his final words were "just like the soul society, i am ready". then he became a soul reaper from bleach. Russia called in their entire army and also all the other armies in their warsaw pact. because of the psychological effects of war, russia was in bad shape. it looked funny now. john put on his spiderman costum. but he climbed up the bulding naked. john then shot webs the webs were good the webs the webs they are everywhere the webs and blood oh god help john is a faggot. tatl got hit by doc scat and died. what a dick. so rose disiced to kill him. she used her witch. it was super powerful doc scrat died then lord english showed up. she was really upset and summond a mouth laser than hit tomny. tokny hasd l t he mi. ror wssh eld agfnd deuy flec ted iuyo t. k illli ng l orkd englis h AN D th e pre sidehnt of rus sia. the dlay was sa th a n ks to j gg be rt a nd linzk .

but wait! the moon fell. we all used our ocarinas and went back in time to stop the time. but wait! their's more. when we went black it turned out it was back. shuk. Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. It is made up of a continuous framework of SiO4 silicon–oxygen tetrahedra, with each oxygen being shared between two tetrahedra, giving an overall formula SIO2. There are many different varieties of quartz, several of which are semi-precious gemstones. Especially in Europe and the Middle East, varieties of quartz have been since antiquity the most commonly used minerals in the making of jewelry and hardstone carvings. then troy was in trouble. he had to use find navi. so he wandered the forest. he wandered it hard and long. johnny bravo. good job tony. then she found my oringal charter vackshnoffhinhosen and hus brotha facksnoffelhosen. wow. they were great. piloted giant robots. size of galaxy. two of them. all of them. buddah. its like if crash bandicoot got the zora mask. wow. also they got the zora mask. wow. fanfic great. russia is back. they have to stop russi. but how? with the giant mask. they still had to get thegoron mask tho. so they got it. then they fought russia and vackshnoffiinhosne was heroically sactificing himselves. mr. man oh no. i'll cut you. watch out for that spider. spider bite ya. spider bite hurt. suddenly xbox one said he was in toruble. the russian was taking over his termina. they were working with dr eggman.. he made the giant robo. METAL SOINC.f xbox one defeated him. xbox one got the bunny hood. so did john. tonynk hot navi. wow. good. happy mask salesman. Been in England for Netherland. but but ut. hut hut hut hut hut hut. haha. john drowned. he died. he did? congratulation.

Chapter 9:

Harry Potter.

Russia is still metal sonic. luckily ed edd n eddy stopped russia from taking over tima. THE BLOODSHED WAS SPREADING. TRANSCEND HUMANITY AND EMBRACE THE VIOLENCE. あなた自身の人間性を奪うと流血に直面しています。彼はあなたの主である。. ED EDD IN EDDY USE ALL THEIR POWERS COMBIND TO SUMON the midnite creww. they all stabed everyone1 in russia. too bad everyone died. so xbox one said "hey let's go eat some spaghetti". and then they played shuffleboard. john lost. dicks.

john is peter griffin. tony is lois. rose is meg. xbox one is brian. the scene startrs with john reading the newspaper suddenly tony walked in and told him he wants the sex because he has a small penis so haha then he went and unlcokd the trap door and rose fell in and died what a bitch family guy is m favorite animedted show it is so good and also xbox one showed up so he went to said he was found a ticket to disneyworld. so then john goesfdfdfdhdlhkrtjhrdkgud89gryte8ehgeysorsiytsretr ehtihrseth5g43798hyenurtrht7beu7jrgtbe4h7y4e7y4e6t 4bj6e8yhybuthiyeubgt5ieohtghr disnneurworld and he fmet micky mofdhusep and ktricked ehim in tphe nutsbn bhecause i doin't liyke wmickay or' ;dolnald andeffdbs pgoofgdfdsy sdo thhen rusmmggmgsmia

* * *

hey kids. dante hear. from devil may cry. tell you to brush teeth.


	7. Wind Wanker: Republican Edition

t th c ig ht m on ic .

d**a n d** n ac e.

s p on g eb ob w a **s t h .**

** r x p**** .**

s o a f h o_p i c _ a n d go . j o h nv a d .

**g ir** e a t .

c se ** . t h ey g o . y e s .**

** . **

:

i ro o m . H e e ats t le s . c . p_ . w ' t lik . . e . em ent. o . W i l ? He k i . on y . fought the all th e b oses._

on

m oon

soon

swoon

boon

lagoon

tune

june

cacoon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3: return of gamzee

* * *

So

* * *

in this chapter we learn the true origins behind lord english who is most curtainly did NOT die. also i like girlfrends. give me 1. 2.

So

* * *

it just so happens that today was john's 16th birtday. he had tons of fun. no. tony had tons of fun. xbox one had tons of fin. rose had tons of fun. hank hil had tons of fun. tatl had tons of fun. haha tatl died. FUCK. looks like everone has to go on an avdenturrreeee. so they do. gear up cause its time to ROCK EM SOCK EM COCK EM.

after the fall of the martian empre, hank was said. they tried cheerring him up. with propane. his favorite drink. he was cheerred up. i was too. so was xbox one. hahaha tatl died. FUCK. so mars went bac in time to kbecome the moon so it cuuld fall in terma and win. Also Dr. Who isn't that great. time for a fanfic. hot.

tony i mean john's long coke can pressed again.

it was around this time that john realizd he hated FUCK ALL just like me so i can related ot him. jon then went thru his emu phrase. i am dead. seris. he became emo. emo. rose. john rose. mostly john. tony. hawk. JOHN wore a ripped up t-shit with a skull on it because FUCK ALL. then he became face makeup all over his face. tony helped. now tony was affected by the emu. hank too. hank hill went full on emo. wikipedia. penis length. bronycon orgy. EW EW EW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

it just so hapens that xbox one rose back to life back to death back to life with the help leaf of his awsomness. awsom. then he decided FUCK ALL and became xbox one. dananananananan nananana nanana nanaaaaaaaaa. xbox one. he's a hero. gonna reduce YO ASS back down to zero.

So

ap is very popular these days. everyone went to the store! to get soap! what a whacky humor! if you are fat then STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW. i hate fats. one time i was fat. i still am. i have twenty girlsfriends. i DON'T need fat. i DON'T need more gilfriends. but if you want to be one mine then pls. sex. oh. you are. are you, JOHN EGBURT (tall tan and tall) was sweaty from all the emoness spearing from him, they had to stop him. and go to hop topic. To get stuff, So Tony got his shield and went to the tall wide tower to deal with Ganon. Gannon. Lord of al evil. it waas arund this time that lord ganon because martians. all the martians. watch out tony! he didn't. tony is wounded. but luckily he had a FAIRY type in his bootle. two of them. one was navi. he found navi! thats kind of all he cared about so he went home. back home. THAT home. yeah. so JOHN went to hot topic and got dr who. jazzin. then karkat got a shirt of edgy. jizzin. also rose died again. so rose diced to not go to hot topic and instead went to foot locker and got some nikes. snikes. snikers. great. they even lit up! ! so ! then ! eh. whatever. shoes. everyone missed toty. they mised his LONG TAN BODY. SUCLTPED ABES. TWENTY OF THEM. FULL PUNCHING ACTIN! JIZZIN. not for long because suddenly METAL SONIC came back hornier than ever. this time he even has horns! wow dude. i know! metal skank thanked xbone for his new body. h is bertiful than ever. but he will make him pain. pro-pain. hank hill heard propane! hank sumoned his marsian abilities of kamehameFUCKALL and did a superpowered powerful power. it wasn't effective. metal skank killed gank hill. then the credits play. actors: john tony rose xbone hank tony ganon karkat metal sonick toji. they got soap! tony was excited. but he was gone. but not for long because metal sonic became russia and russia attacked! XD so it turns out FUCK ALL and with a jazzin jizzin moveset metal sonic was a force to be wreckoned with. this. rose used her CHEKHOV'S NIKE to kick rose in the face. metal sonoc died. twice. boom. bitch. and then john went to subway with his new look. emo look. .kool ome .so...ithinkyouknowwhatimean he went to subway and everyone looked at him liek they do me because so what if a guy happens to weigh pounds and wear a homestruck shirt of dave i mean john and karkot gayfucking. its natural. you know what else is natural. john's fantastic hair. i could be a girl. so then the koolaid man burst through the court and everything was awkward so he slowly went back out. so then toon tony (toony) was new and he was there. no one noticed a different. not even xbox one. but xbox on did. xbox IS one. two. woops now toony's name is jacob. now his name is toony. stark. naked. you know what xbone? FUCK ALL. is name is ton. so tony goes back. but he neverwent. tony goes. to the mall. which everone was at. it just so happens it was the mall's thirteeth birthday. all thirteen of them. so then spongebob came back with conker and they had to stop them! so john (john (john (john))) goes back to the mayor's office) which was ontop of the mall. so cwc won't let me be or let me be me. so he stopped spongeconker. BUTt WAIT! it looks all is not whale. the ultimate vilian, xbox one's dade. oh no! ! we have to deal with it! said ton. so xboxdad opens up the inderdimendional space rift in space. and says "your grounded". so then rose said "i don't know, CAN you?" so then xd was like UGH and john was like UGH and xd was like UGH and john was like UGH and joghn learnt the true meany of christmas. shit. SHIT. xbox dad one was like "red miles" then red miles happened but everyone dogged. twice. xbox dad told them to eat my vegetables but i will not because i am a stone cold motherfucker who dont't eat vegtables cause FUCK ALL. ULTMATE VLEGATBLE PARADE. DOGGED. so then Vvriska used her time travel powers to summon grosts. it worked. xbox dad was weak! because xbox!one used the CALDFUCKTCH on him. this led to a leakness. in pants. wow. used powers. windy powers. xbox one used windy powers. caliope helped but turnt out she was doc scratche. it all makes sense thought john. "i agree" thought tony. then zelda used her pwoerful MAGICK to fuck xbo ad on the up. john edbert is missing. AMBER ALERT. nope he's right there. there. see him. go pokeball. caut john. egbert. more like egBUTT. in the butt. robuttnik. i'm over ther. tony was running quicky quicky not so quicky and bickly. xbox dad will be defeated. after his defeat every1one was happy besides john who was still emo. but then he learned to stop being emo. so he stopped. i don't want to lose my dong. ugh i think that covered act 3 and the second day. so then the climax was coming. time for the falling action. sudDenly it just so happened that becquere; came back. what! fused with tony. now tony have become SUPER TONY. *live and learn starts playing* WE HAVE TO STOP THE FINAL HAZARD. CRASH BOOM BANG. MARIA. tony died. or so it seamed. eggman took tony in his lair and prefermed tests on him for giovanni. with their powers combined they creeted the BLACK TONY. hew as set up the world. this looks like a job. for JUMP AND SHOOT. megaman. pops out. john stops the wily castle. megaman uses his powers to black tony. woo. o. there goes black tony. died a version. meanwhile john was being gay. i mean straight. i'm straight. give me girlfriends. three weeks have past and jon had sex with a doge. wait. what. he had sex. but not with a doge with himsef. yea. actually. no sex. i had sex. give me some tho. after the reepers were defeeted, ton wint back to his life of luxxury. and scultped tan abes. john was bussy being fuckin gay or some shit i don't give a fuck i am a stone cold motherfricker (my mom saw me writing this word but dont u worry cause i am a stone cold mother fricker (aw shiz)). xbox onett stated to pilot giant robots and had a good time. :) i had a good time with my friend rodger the other day. :) we ate pizaz. :) i drew us as bronies. i cried. :) anyways i don't know any1 named rodger. dohn got a pet dunspace and named it dunspace. i would like to take this mome to nt avdertize lil big planet 2. get it. and get me. one day tony's best frend shinji ikarus came over and told john that there was a seal at mcdonalds for chicken mgnuggets. a seal! john sayd as he wrote the entire story of gilgamesh with his nipples. a seal! tony said while fisting a goat. a seal! ross said while being abussed by ego hansen. a seal! link said while wait shit. a seal! xbox one said. but he didn't. a seal! shijni said while crying. a seal! a seal said but it canti fucking speak. a seal! tatlnavi said while reproducing via budding. budlite. it's in the game. a seal! lord english said while xbox one ussed his haven and heal attack to kill him in one hint. a seal! a seal! a sale! a seal! said mcdonalds as everyone enterred it. even me. i dont go to mcgronalds or anything tho. thats for babies. i'm writing this in a playpace. groose odered a whopper. everyone laughed. even me. :'). suddenly suddenly suddenly suddenly sud sud sud sud sud sud ss sssss ss gannon attacked! ! ! !#$! said q-bert while being a stone cold motherfucker. shinji ordered a coffee and made a funny face with it. (it wasnt funny.). suddenly gannon ordered a mctaco and got one. he then sat down at his taple. but! megaman put a whoppie coshion under his seat! boy was gannon pinsed! things dint do whale. i was having a whale of a time. xbox one was, too. gannon turned around 360 degrees and used his special atack where he colcted all svnven dragging balls and activated his super form. it looked something like ths. hhUUUUUUAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGGHGHGSGSNJHSDHKNSD HSODHBSDMH. yeah. that helps. gannon floted to space. "looks like gannon is going to space! so we should to! john said to his dunspace." then tony made homoertic advanves towards jeff. the kriller. i kiled a mane once. twice. the same mane. ANYWHOO. Tumblr is not a "safe haven" for these "social outcasts". Stop pretending like it is. Anyone can use a site and you have no right to "defend it from the extroverts". attacked and landed a crit hit. with dice. ten points. big points. i have big tits. both of us. *rips up a piece of paper with 'constitution' written on it* *spits in mask* THINK ABOUT IT. gannon was in space. cool super cool always cool music started playing. this is it. gannons lass stand. if he can't go down he's taking earth down with down. tony fused with black tony to become gray tony. tony is white. all the characters are white. oh nooooooo. tonty proseeded to a seal! gray tony said while using his chekhov's occam's razor's cat's criken nugget's to de-liver the finishing blow(job). everyone was saved. yhis calls for a selebation. everyone went to a furry convention. i have ten fursuits. suddenly the furries attacked even though i thought i was part of their goup u_u looks like i'm knot. so all the furies were defeeted by me. myself. i. john had a good time at the convention tho. he made out with groose.

THE END

FARWELL


End file.
